


Take me high and I'll sing.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Egobang - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin feels the bed dip, and opens his eyes sleepily to see Dan fixing the covers back over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me high and I'll sing.

Arin feels the bed dip, and opens his eyes sleepily to see Dan fixing the covers back over him.

 

Dan smiles apologetically, and lightly strokes Arin's cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

 

Arin smiles back, and shuts his eyes again. "S'okay. Love you."

 

"Love you too" Dan says, and kisses Arin on the forehead. He quietly walks out of the bedroom, shutting the door with a soft click.

 

A minute later Arin hears the shower turn on, and he listens to the water running. He's just about to fall asleep, when he hears Dan start singing some song he's never heard before. Eyes still closed, Arin smiles.

 

_"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking."_

 

Dan's signing quietly, obviously trying not to wake Arin up. The bathroom is right next to the bedroom, so Arin can hear him clearly, but it wouldn't be enough to have woken him up if he had been asleep already.

 

_"They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling."_

 

Arin pulls the blankets up to his chin, and falls asleep to Dan's voice.

 

_"They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me, and wash away my colors."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic including this song. It's "My Demons" by Starset.


End file.
